Out For Blood
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 6 now up \\ Lita finds herself in the middle of a vicious set-up but finds her white knight. Lita/Edge, Kane, Matt, others. Spoiler: RAW April 19, 2004.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Since I hated the Lita/Kane/Matt storyline since it started, I decided to make up my own little version of it, with some modifications to how I think the story_ should _have been. And hey - they_ were _teasing at something at least similar back then at houseshows in having Edge, not Matt, come out to save Lita in the beginning. By the way, I started writing this in the spring of 2004._**

--

The young woman's eyes widened in terror as she stared up at the crazed monster. The huge man had just made quick work of her tag team partner for the night, Val Venis, as the Canadian had placed himself in front of her in a valiant effort to protect her.

And now, she was left completely alone in the ring, cowering in one corner in the turnbuckles as Kane fixed his strange, scary eyes on her.

Lita's heart seemed to nearly stop its beating as she spotted Matt Hardy still standing at the foot of the entry ramp. He was the only one left in sight, as Gail Kim had fled and Val had been decimated. There seemed to be an odd look in her ex-boyfriend's dark brown eyes, and he stood and stared toward the ring, as though transfixed.

"Matt!!" she screamed, so thoroughly frightened that it didn't even register in her mind that they were enemies now. After that last time he'd broken her heart and had broken up with her, they had definitely not ended on good terms.

The diva continued to cower in the corner of the ring, her eyes now squeezed shut. It was almost as though she thought that if she didn't look, nothing would touch or hurt her - not even Kane.

Then, slowly, her eyes opened again as she heard cheers suddenly issuing from the fans in the crowd. Someone was punching Kane! Matt had decided to help her after all.

But then, as she scrambled away and to another corner, Lita saw that she was wrong. It was not Matt who'd run into the ring to save her after all...

... It was Edge.

Broken hand and all, the blond man pummeled the big red monster, his teeth clenched in his fury. Kane went down, flat on his back, and the Canadian was on him in an instant, fists flying into the huge man's face.

Lita's eyes were wide as she stayed huddled in her corner, one hand pressed to her chest. Her breath was coming in hard and fast as she realized, with startling clarity, that Edge had spared her the agony of becoming Kane's 'sacrifice.'

The tall blond man suddenly bounced off the ropes, spearing the big man down to the canvas and beating the hell out of him all over again. His upper hand was short-lived, however, as the monster was much too strong - and enraged after Edge had won their Backlash match the night before thanks to a shot to the head with the blond man's casted left hand. Kane overpowered his nemesis with his greater strength, then slapped a huge hand to Edge's throat.

Lita held her breath in horror as she witnessed the chokeslam taking place mere feet from her. Although the redhead was relieved that _she_ hadn't been the recipient of it, she felt awful that her tall blond savior had been brutalized. In fact, she felt responsible for it... And she felt downright guilty.

With Edge taken care of, Kane squeezed his eyes shut, his huge arms raising and then dropping swiftly. The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin as the fire started, the flames raging up out of the four ring posts.

She held her hands over her ears against the nearly deafening noise, eyes darting from the retreating monster to Edge's crumpled form. She crawled over to the blond man, concern flooding through her as she gazed down at him.

"Edge..." She pressed a hand gently against his cheek, knowing full well he probably couldn't hear her. Damn it, he'd run out here to rescue her and risked himself - and he still had a Tag Team title shot with Chris Benoit against Ric Flair and Batista coming up. If he and Chris lost the match because of this... because of _her_...

Lita swallowed hard as several referees finally ran into the ring to assist to the fallen hero. The officials tried to hold her back at first, but she refused them, pushing her way to the tall blond Canadian.

As he got to his feet, Edge seemed almost uncertain as to where he was, his green eyes squeezing shut in a grimace as pain shot through his body. He forced it all down, however, as he caught the gaze of the woman he'd run out to save. Lita's expression looked a combination of fear, uncertainty, worry, and several other emotions as she neared him. She made a slight motion to him, and he understood, then allowed himself to lean on her for some support.

He could hear her speaking his name softly, her voice tinged with concern as they made their way up the ramp to the back. She obviously had questions for him, and he intended to answer every one of them. He just needed to get his bearings first.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge was more agitated than anything else as he was ushered into the trainer's room. All he wanted was to go back to a private room so he and Lita could talk, but the officials who had run out to tend to him had insisted.

"Damn it..." he muttered, stubbornly shoving his tall frame off of the trainer's table. "I'm fine!" He moved away from the intrusive hands, inching his way over to the redhead, who stood a ways away, an uncertain look on her face. She appeared to be concerned - for _herself_, or for _him_? Maybe it was a combination of both.

The blond man was mindful of his broken hand as he maneuvered the rest of the way to Lita. She gazed up into his face imploringly as he put an arm around her waist and ushered her out of the office.

"Are you sure...?" The redhead's voice sounded small, even to her, as she eyed her savior questioningly.

"I'm fine," Edge assured her, his green gaze softening as he looked her over. "Come on, let's just get out of here." He walked her to his locker room, where he held the door open for her to enter first. Before stepping in behind the diva, the Canadian examined either end of the hall, gladly noting no sign of Kane. Only then did he enter the room and close the door behind him.

He turned around to see Lita standing right before him, her arms crossed over her chest. If Edge didn't know better, he could swear she was shaking ever so slightly. The poor thing... She looked absolutely terrified. And why _wouldn't_ she? Kane was a humongous monster, and definitely unbalanced. Who knew what he would have done to her had he not intervened? And that God damned Matt Hardy... He'd stood by and merely watched rather than moving a muscle to help his former girlfriend. Edge definitely had his suspicions that Mister Version 1 had everything to do with Kane's actions tonight. He wondered if she had even a slight inkling of that.

As he gazed down at her, the tall blond man's heart softened. She really did look so small and scared and alone. It hurt his heart that no one else had tried going to her rescue. Thank goodness he'd been watching the action on the television monitor back here.

He cocked his head slightly as he continued to eye her. Her chin seemed to be quivering just a bit, and Edge couldn't stand it any longer.

"It's okay, Lita," he spoke softly, his voice soothing in tone. He reached out and placed a hand to her chin, tipping her head up so that she had no choice but to meet his eyes squarely. "Listen to me, sweetheart... You're safe."

The redhead seemed to wince for a beat, then an expression of relief crossed her pretty features. She allowed Edge to envelop her in his embrace, his strong, muscled arms holding her tightly against his body. Lita pressed her face against his chest, her arms tightly wrapped around his narrow waist. She clung to him as though her life depended on it.

The blond man held onto the diva for long moments, silently stroking her long red hair as he rocked her back and forth slightly. His eyes closed as he gently rested his chin on the top of her head. The fact that she felt so good in his arms - as though she _belonged_ there - was not lost on him.

Suddenly, he realized the redhead was speaking, and she stirred a bit in his embrace.

"What, honey?" he asked, his uninjured hand still stroking tenderly at her long tresses.

"Thank you, Edge... for saving me out there." She winced, her face crumpling with emotion. "If it hadn't been for you-"

"Lita, sweetie..." Edge interrupted, silencing her as he gently brushed the taped-up fingers of his broken hand against her lips. "... don't even _think_ about it. And I went out there to save you because it was the _right_ thing to do." He cocked his head again as he gazed intensely down into her shining hazel eyes. He couldn't allow Kane - or anyone, for that matter - to destroy this beautiful, precious woman. And since that worthless Matt Hardy hadn't lifted a finger to do a damn thing to help her, he would rather have been damned than not go out there and help.

He was startled as he realized a single tear had trickled down the diva's right cheek. Their gazes still locked, he raised his good hand to gently, tenderly brush it away. Without another word, he pulled Lita back into his embrace, and she held fast to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"God damn it!"

Matt Hardy punched the wall where he stood in the locker room as he swore. He was so furious, it was a miracle to him that he hadn't broken the damn wall - or broken his hand like Edge had done.

That bastard... He'd gone and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Well, he intended to teach the blond man not to mess with stuff he wasn't a part of.

"I did exactly as you asked me to do," the other, larger man said. He was mindful of the fact that Matt had promised to pay him for his services, but would the dark-haired man do so after his plans had been foiled?

"I know that, Kane," the smaller man said. "And I _do_ thank you for keeping up your end of the bargain... But that damned Edge!" This time, Matt swung his leg back and then forward to kick a wastebasket just within his reach. The receptacle fell over, spilling some of its contents on the floor. The dark-haired man ignored the mess as he continued to expel his rage and frustration. "I can't believe the _nerve_!" he shouted as he started to pace across the locker room. "_I_ was supposed to save Lita!" He punched his other hand as he shook his head at the memory of the tall blond Canadian galiantly running in to save her instead. And his redheaded ex-girlfriend had looked positively terrified when Kane had chokeslammed Edge. She'd looked as though she'd cared that the man had been decimated. All she was supposed to care about was being rescued - and it should have been _he_ to do that. Not that he cared for the redhead anymore - she was a whiny, annoying bitch - but she was _his_ to get back. He'd enjoyed having someone to do anything and everything he wanted, doting on his every word. Besides, the physical part of their relationship had been terrific. Why not use something as simple as rescuing Lita from the Big Red Monster as a way to regain that?

"I have an idea..." Kane spoke, cutting into Matt's thoughts. "What if I go after the girl again?"

The Hardy Boy thought it over for a beat, then nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah, you do that. And put the fear of death in the bitch again!"

"Oh, I _will_," the huge man assured the former Team Xtreme member. "Even though you hired me," he said, deciding he had nothing to lose but everything to gain in reminding Matt of that fact," I enjoyed every minute of it." A big, uncharacteristic grin came to Kane's face.

"Fantastic..." Matt said enthusiastically. "And if that blond pretty boy Edge wants to stick his nose where it doesn't belong again... Well, I hope you enjoyed demolishing _him_, too - because that's what I'll expect of you."

This time, Kane threw his head back and let out a booming fit of laughter. It was almost enough to actually have the dark-haired man cowering. It was so cold a sound, so sadistic. But hell, he was glad for it. The meddlesome Edge would be taught a valuable lesson, and Lita would get what she deserved as well.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time that night, Lita found herself able to smile. She was standing out in the arena hallway, waiting for Edge and Chris Benoit as they emerged from their tag team title match.

The two Canadians had been victorious - they were the new World Tag Team Champions, and despite their odds. After Edge had risked himself by coming out to rescue her from the monster Kane earlier, the challengers' odds had definitely been lowered in their favor. But Edge and Chris had done it - they'd really won!

The redhead was beaming as the two familiar voices grew nearer. And then, there he was - the tall blond man held his tag team belt over his chisled right shoulder, his lean but muscled body glistening with a sheen of sweat. Lita eyed him with appreciation and stepped closer.

"Lita..." The Canadian looked surprised as he caught sight of the young woman, who seemed to be making a beeline directly toward him.

"Congratulations!" she said, putting herself into his arms. Edge instantly wrapped his arms around her to eagerly return the hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Chris Benoit eyed the two questioningly, arching a brow as his gaze went to his tag team partner.

"Thanks," the blond man said almost sheepishly. Somehow, he never would have expected the diva to greet him like this. In reality, he thought she would have been long gone from the arena after her horrifying experience with Kane earlier in the night. He was touched that she'd thought of him to stick around and watch the match and congratulate him afterward.

Edge grinned down at the redhead, nearly all but forgetting about his friend and new co-tag team champion - until Benoit spoke.

"What's going on?" the Crippler asked, gesturing at Lita.

The redheaded diva pulled out of the tall blond man's embrace and looked over at Benoit, surprised. Evidently, Edge hadn't told Chris what had happened earlier, and the Wolverine had apparently not caught wind of it nor seen it on a TV monitor, either.

"I, err... I saved her from Kane tonight."

The three of them started walking down the hall to the locker rooms.

"Come again?" Benoit said.

Lita turned toward the man who was not only a new World Tag champ but also the current World Heavyweight Champion as well.

"I think I can explain this, Chris... Earlier tonight, I had a match with Val Venis - against Matt Hardy and Gail Kim," the diva said. "But it never happened - because Kane came out and went after me." Her hazel gaze traveled up to Edge's handsome face. "And then Edge ran out from the back to save me..."

"What?" Benoit asked. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he demanded, directing his question at Edge.

The tall blond man ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard.

"I didn't want you to get mad or think I was risking our title shot," the Canadian spoke.

"Well, you _did_ put us in jeopardy!" the Crippler cried. "I won't argue that you did a noble thing in rescuing the girl, but-"

"Chris, please don't be mad at Edge..." Lita pleaded, her eyes meeting the blue ones of the World Champion. "You two came out the victors, after all."

Chris eyed the diva, then looked up at his longtime friend. Then, meeting the redhead's eyes again, he nodded resignedly.

"Okay, okay... you're right." He raised a hand and gave Edge's shoulder a friendly smack. "You did good tonight, buddy."

"You too," the blond man replied, slapping the shorter man on the back. He turned back to Lita.

The Crippler gave the two a nod.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers now. See you later."

When Benoit was gone, Edge turned back to the diva. He resisted the urge to place his hand on her cheek.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave already," he said.

"Oh, I wanted to watch your match," she explained. "And maybe we can go back to the hotel together?" Her voice was small and tentative, and it tugged at the blond man's heartstrings.

"I'd like that," he said. "Why don't you wait in the women's locker room, and I'll meet you after I take a shower?"

Lita nodded, her eyes shining as she gazed up at him.

"Okay... I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to Inday, Extreme Angel Hardy and Farra Sti for the reviews for this story thus far. You guys rock! Apologies for taking so long to update, but here's a new chapter for you at last! Hope it's to your liking. ;)_**

Matt felt his face burning a deep shade of red - not with embarrassment but with pure anger. As he made his way out to the parking lot after RAW, he could not believe his eyes.

Edge and Lita... They were walking just some ways toward the parking lot... together. They were carrying on a conversation, and although he wasn't near enough to them, it sure looked as though they were enjoying one another's company.

He lowered the small but strong pair of binoculars and flipped open his cell phone. Dialing a number he'd already memorized, he waited for the pickup at the other end.

"Yeah, hello," he said, keeping his voice down. "Look, I've got them... The parking lot. I'm gonna do something to create a distraction for them so they can't get in the bastard's rental car." He paused. "Yeah, I'll text you and that'll be your cue... Okay?"

He ended the call shortly thereafter, glancing around quickly, as he knew they were nearing. The dark-haired man grinned devilishly as he spotted the perfect object to use as a divergence. Picking it up, he made extra sure to carefully hide out in the shadows.

"Again, I can't thank you enough," he heard Lita saying as they walked just past his hiding place. He sneered at that. What was she going to do? Keep kissing up to him until his ears bled?

"I keep telling you, there's no need to thank me," he heard Edge protest.

Matt dared to raise his head just enough - and he pulled back his arm, at the same time sending that quick text, exactly as he promised - and he tossed the generously-sized rock, hitting the tall Canadian's rental car. To his great surprise, it actually connected with one of the passenger's side windows and shattered a portion of it.

"Oh, shit! What the hell...?" Edge held the redhead back with a protective arm as he stared in the direction of where the rock had been thrown but saw nothing and no one - until a moment or so later, when seemingly all hell erupted.

Lita screamed and took a few steps backward when the Big Red Monster appeared. They hadn't even seen him coming! Yet, there he suddenly was, storming straight for them, his strange, evil eyes staring right into them. His lips curled into a cruel grin as he made a grab for Edge.

The tall blond man ducked out of reach, unable to believe that he was battling Kane for the second time that night. At least the first time had been his own choice - but it seemed sheer madness that the Big Red Machine was actually out here in the parking lot, trying to stalk them!

Lita continued to scream as her blond savior hit the big man repeatedly, using the cast on his bad hand. It seemed to have little, if any effect at all.

"Don't make me chokeslam you on the pavement, Edge," Kane nearly sang as he suddenly grabbed the smaller man by the throat. "Or better yet, on your own rental car." He let out another bout of booming laughter that sounded terrifying to the redhead's ears.

She wanted to try and help Edge... She thought she owed him that much. But could she pony up enough courage to actually _do_ that? She knew she didn't have any kind of strength that could match his in any way.

"Let him go!" she shouted, not knowing what else to do. After all, hitting him would do no good.

The monster laughed as he turned to eye her. She was delighted to see that Edge was going to take full advantage of the momentary distraction. Mustering as much strength as he could, the blond man raised a knee, driving it sharply into Kane's groin. The big man let out a horrid groan and instantly released his hold on Edge as he crumpled in a heap to the ground.

The pair sprang back into action and raced into the car. The Canadian ushered Lita into the backseat on the driver's side due to the broken glass. With their bags in tow, the tall blond man started the engine just as the monster made it back to his feet. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and pulled out of the space just before Kane could hurl himself onto the vehicle.

Lita was still shaking like a leaf as they sped off into the night.

"Damn it!" Matt Hardy yelled for the second time that night. He and Kane were in a secluded area of the parking lot. He faced the much larger man. "You _idiot_!"

The Big Red Machine's face wore a most unamused look, and he was beginning to get irritated. The truth was, he didn't like Hardy at all, but he'd enjoyed the devious little idea he'd had, which was why he'd agreed to partake in it. But it wouldn't work without him. He decided to let Matt _know_ that.

"Shut your mouth, Matt!" the huge man bellowed. "Without _me_, your plan doesn't stand a chance in hell of succeeding." He let out a booming laugh as the other man's face suddenly drained of color. Oh, Hardy _knew_, all right. "You call me names again and you will regret it," Kane promised, enunciating the last four words. He fixed his eerie eyes on the elder Hardy. "And believe me when I say you _will_ feel pain."

Matt swallowed very visibly, hating the way his heart was suddenly hammering painfully. He must have been stupid to have acquired Kane to help him with his little scheme... But the big man was right - this plan would never work if not for him.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. "It won't happen again."

The grin returned to the monster's face.

"I thought not." He grew serious again. "This time, _I_ call the shots. Next week's RAW..."

Hardy looked him squarely in the eyes.

"... This is what we're gonna do." He began to explain their next move.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to Farra Sti for reviewing the last chapter. :) Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy this new part...**_

Lita couldn't stop shaking, even when they got to the hotel. She kept seeing the monster everywhere she looked - in the shadows, hiding behind shrubbery and cars, but perhaps worst of all - in her own mind's eye.

Edge retrieved two room keys from the woman at the front desk. He turned to the redhead and handed one to her.

"Here, this is yours." He gave her a quick once-over. "Lita?"

"He's probably here... waiting for me." She looked completely spooked, her hazel eyes darting back and forth, as though expecting him to pop out from anywhere.

The blond man placed both hands on her shoulders, holding her mere inches away. He forced her to gaze up into his face as he spoke.

"Lita, listen to me... You're safe - _safe_," he assured her. "We drove fast while he was on foot. There's no way he caught up to us." He locked his gaze on hers, searching her reaction to his words. When there was none and she still appeared frightened, he went on. "He has no way of knowing what hotel we're in. Think about it."

Lita blinked, her breath leaving her in short gasps as she tried to calm down. He was right. He was right, and she knew she was behaving irrationally. She nodded.

"You're right," she agreed. She felt somewhat more at ease and was grateful toward the blond man.

He offered her a terse smile and gestured with a tilt of his head in the direction of the elevators.

"Come on... I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

She nodded, agreeing with his sentiment. She too was tired. It had been a most taxing evening, even though she'd never actually gotten the chance to wrestle. But the fear she'd felt at Kane coming after her, not once, but _twice_, had drained her both physically and mentally. She followed Edge to the elevator bank, and they waited.

"You going to be able to sleep okay tonight?" the blond man asked, as though reading her thoughts.

"I... I think so." Inside, the redhead wasn't too sure. But she knew she was exhausted, so she hoped she could escape into the land of slumber, at least for a few hours.

They reached their floor and got out of the elevator in silence. Edge pointed the way down the corridor, and they turned in that direction.

As they went, they just missed that they were being watched by a pair of eyes... Those eyes belonged to someone who had just gotten out of one of the other elevators.

*

A good half-hour had passed since Edge and Lita had arrived at the hotel room. The redhead was currently in the bathroom, a robe on her body and a towel wrapped around her damp hair following a shower. Although she hadn't wrestled, she had felt the need to cleanse after what had happened at the arena earlier that night.

Shortly after, she left the comfort of the steamy lavatory and went over to the bed she'd chosen for the night. Edge watched her intently from the other one.

He studied her for a long moment before she raised her gaze, giving him a questioning look.

"Will you be okay while I go shower?" he asked.

She cast a look over toward the door, then to the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and everything was peaceful. Shifting her eyes back to the blond Canadian, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

A few minutes later, as Edge was taking his shower, Lita was preparing herself for bed. She had on her pajamas and was relaxing on the firm mattress. The towel around her hair was discarded on the floor, and she had the TV on to the local evening news.

She jerked her head up in the direction of the door. She could have sworn she heard a knock. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. Should she ignore it? Should she answer and see who was there? After a momentary debate with herself, she opted for the latter.

The redhead held her breath as she crept over to the door. Checking the tiny peephole, she relaxed as she saw who was outside. She unlocked, then opened it.

"Hi," the man said with a smile.

"Hi back." They had not been on great terms for awhile, but she was beyond relieved that it was only him and not that horrible monster.

"So, how are you doing?" His face reflected concern.

She sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair.

"I'm okay now," she said. She forced a smile. "I really am."

"Okay... That's good," the man said. There was a small moment of somewhat awkward silence between them. Then, "I know... I'm really sorry I wasn't the one to save you tonight."

She cocked her head with a measure of surprise.

"It's okay... Just... thank God for Edge."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the man claimed he was tired and wanted to head back to his own room for the night. Lita was just locking the door again when she realized Edge had come out from his shower.

"Who was that?"

She turned to face him, meeting his green eyes as she replied.

"No need to worry... It was just Matt."


End file.
